Falling
by MetaCrisisDR
Summary: The Vytal Festival begins! Teams from all over Remnant are fighting to come out on top. But while everyone is celebrating and competing, dark forces are moving in the shadows, and no one is safe. V and his friends might have stopped The Breach, but they're still just students. Can they handle what's coming for them? Book 3 of the Call Me V series.
1. Chapter 1: Vytal Festival

_Dreams are said to be created from parts of memories, with locations, objects, and individuals that are drawn in some part from reality or fiction._

_So why V didn't recognize his surroundings from anywhere?_

_He stood in the middle of a field with a man kneeling across from him. The disappearing bodies of Grimm were on the horizon, as well as an unconscious Huntsman farther away. V held a katana in his hands and he wore a blue jacket in stark contrast to the longsword and red jacket of the other man._

Dante? _V realized, recognizing his sword and distinctive hair despite his much more adolescent appearance, _But then, who am I?

_"Why do you refuse to gain power?" a voice came from V's mouth, admonishing Dante as the red jacketed demon hunter stood up, "The power of our father, Sparda."_

Sparda? I remember that legend, _V thought, _But what does this mean?

_"Father?" Dante let out a dark chuckle, "I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all."_

_Dante charged forward, clashing blades with whatever individual V was viewing this event from. The two struggled to push each other back, fighting for dominance until V disarmed Dante, flinging away his weapon and stabbing him through the chest with his katana._

_"Foolishness, Dante," he drove the sword further into his stomach, "Foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself."_

_V withdrew his katana and flicked off the blood on the blade as he allowed Dante's body to fall to the ground._

_"Let this be a painful lesson to you, brother. Until we meet again," V said as he turned around and slashed the air twice in a cross pattern, opening a portal and walking through it._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

V woke with a start and glanced around, finding Nero to be absent from the room. Light shone through opened curtains, indicating it was a beautiful morning.

_What the hell was that?_

V groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked to the bedside table to find a folded piece of paper. Hopping off the bed, he picked it up, unfolded it, and began to read:

_Yo V_

_Couldn't wake you up. Already on my way to the tournament. Our first match isn't until a little later, but don't forget that Ruby and her team are fighting at 10. Don't want to miss your girlfriend fighting, right? :)_

_I'll be in section A-113. I'll save you a seat._

_Nero_

**(Cue Alive by Warbly Jets)**

V's eyes shot open as he remembered the day. His head swiveled to look at the clock.

_9:45_

"Damn!" V cursed as he scrambled to grab his clothes.

As V threw on his pants, Griffon appeared on his bed post.

"Running a little late there, sleepyhead?" the bird mocked him. V shot a glare at him as he donned his vest.

"Go make yourself useful and get me a piece of toast or something," V shot back, now putting on his sandals.

"What the fuck do I look like to you, a—AUGH!"

V picked Griffon up and threw him out the open window, calling after him, "Just do it!"

_That was a little rude, but I'm in a hurry!_ V lamented as he grabbed a comb and fixed up his hair in the mirror.

_Good enough._

He darted over to the bedside table again to grab his book and then again to the corner to get his cane. As he reached the door, Griffon swooped in with a piece of toast in his talons, passing it off to V as he stepped outside.

"How'd you get this so quickly?" V looked at Griffon suspiciously.

"Uh...might've borrowed it from someone else. Just hope you don't run into them later," the bird explained. V simply shook his head, unable to waste time on berating the bird. Instead, he took off into the hall, down the stairs, and burst out the front door of the building.

He dialed Nero's number on his Scroll. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Yo," Nero's voice came through with some cheering in the background.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" V berated him, "How could you leave me?"

Nero seemed to take in a sharp breath before suddenly hanging up, causing V to groan in frustration. As he sprinted past some students that were mulling about, Neptune appeared ahead of him, shouting to him.

"Hey V! A large bird swooped down and stole my toast. That wasn't Gri—" he then noticed what V was eating and Griffon flying next to him, "Hey wait a minute! That's mine!"

"Sorry!" V replied as he summoned Shadow and sped off.

V approached the airship docks, he groaned in frustration. A large line was formed in front of the airships. V pulled out his Scroll to check the time.

_9:53_

"Okay, what sort of hair-brained plan would Nero or Ruby come up with at a time like this?" V asked himself. He looked into the air to see multiple ships flying to and from Amity Colosseum.

"That's a horrible idea," Griffon deadpanned.

"I know. We're doing it anyway."

Despite the shocked protests of onlookers, V had Shadow speed up and launch him off the edge of the cliff. Griffon grabbed onto him mid flight and threw him upwards, carrying his momentum and landing him on top of a flying airship with Shadow then being summoned and repeating the process to the next ship.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Meanwhile, Ironwood was gazing out the large window on the bridge of his flagship. As he turned around to leave the room, a soldier walked up to him with a tablet in their hands.

"General Ironwood, sir," he saluted.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"You might want to have a look at this, sir."

The sergeant handed over the tablet, showing camera feeds from each of the ships currently ferrying passengers to Amity Colosseum.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Ironwood said, not noticing anything amiss. The sergeant pointed to one of the feeds, and Ironwood noticed a figure fly through it. Looking at the next, it appeared to jump off and grab onto a bird to fly into the next feed and land on a ship. It took him a few moments, but Ironwood recognized the student he was seeing. With a sigh, he handed back the tablet and began to walk away again.

"Should we do something sir?" the soldier asked.

"No, not this time," Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose, "But I'm going to have a long talk with Professor Ozpin."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

V leaped off one last ship, landing with a roll and continuing to run through the now larger crowd in the hallways of the arena. Once again, he checked the time.

_9:58_

"Damn it," he huffed. He'd never done this much continuous running and jumping before.

_Never again. I am _never _doing this again, _he resolved as he once again summoned Shadow and shot through the crowd, weaving in and out and around of moving groups of people.

_A-111, A-112...there! _he thought, finally bee-lining towards the terminal.

"Hey, watch it!" he looked back to see he had knocked over a silver haired teen, Mercury, if he remembered correctly.

"Sorry!" he called back, entering the arena just in time as the loud voice of Professor Port rang out over the speakers.

"Three, two, one, BEGIN!"

V could see the fight starting with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang charging at the Mistralian Team ABRN. V dispelled Shadow as he hurried down the stairs. Looking around, he noticed a person with white hair and a blue jacket with an empty seat next to him. V stalked over, sliding down the row before finally reaching his destination.

Nero looked up at him and sheepishly grinned, "Hey V. How's it—"

He was cut off as V bonked him on the head with the handle of his cane.

"I deserved that," Nero relented as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Yeah. Thanks for leaving me behind," V sat down and leaned forward on his cane, "Seriously, you couldn't be bothered to shake me awake?"

Nero shrugged, "You seemed pretty deep into your beauty sleep."

V sighed as Nero chuckled.

"Anyway," the white haired teen continued, "Quit your complaining. Let's cheer for the girls!"

Nero began cheering while V looked back to the arena to watch Team RWBY and Team ABRN fight. The arena was divided into two halves, one volcanic and the other arctic. Neither team seemed to have a distinct advantage over the other, with some individual skirmishes taking place. Ruby and Weiss were both holding their own against Bolin and Nadir while Blake was exchanging blows with Reese, the blades of Gambol Shroud clashing with an odd board-like weapon Reese held. She flipped away to avoid a kick before charging back in as Yang brawled with ABRN's leader, Arslan.

Reese and Blake's fight took them away from the center to the icy section, with the former taking off on her hoverboard and disappearing from V's view as she turned around a large obstacle. She soon reappeared in an attempt to ambush Blake by launching the hoverboard at her.

However, the Faunus reacted in time and blocked the attempted strike, sending the board flipping back to its owner. This was soon countered by Reese hitting the board, sending it flying back to Blake, who once agin deflected it back to Reese, only this time she followed up with an unrelenting assault on the green-haired teen. With a few more blows exchanged, Reese hopped back a short distance and charged forward on her board. Blake flipped away, leaving behind an Ice clone that Reese simply jumped over. This put her opponent in an odd position, allowing her to strike.

Reese rode the knock back into the air, shifting her board into two firearms. Unfortunately, she didn't stick the landing, instead landing with a harsh impact on her rear, leaving her grounded and with Blake looking on sympathetically.

Meanwhile, Yang and Arslan were in a heated confrontation. The latter attacked Yang with a flurry of punches and kicks which was responded in kind with a few blows from the blonde brawler. Finally, the two attempted a straight jab, leading to their fists colliding and forming a powerful shockwave and knocking the two away from each other. Yang shook it off and tried to rush in again, but Arslan countered her attack with a rope dart, tangling the blonde's foot up and tossing her aside and following up with a dashing strike as she tried to recover.

Yang landed near Arslan's teammate, Nadir. He aimed his gun to finish her off, but he was interrupted as Ruby blasted him with an ice Dust round, leaving him frozen up to his thighs.

"Nice shot Ruby!" Nero cheered, though she didn't hear him over the sound of the crowd.

The fourth member of ABRN, Bolin, used Ruby's distracted state to attempt to attack her from behind, but he was halted by Weiss conjuring a glyph next to him and hitting him straight through it, sending him careening through a rock farther away in the arena. As Bolin recovered, Weiss reappeared with a slash as she sped by him before leaping up to attempt an aerial strike, which her target was able to block. She readied her sword and summoned another glyph behind her for Ruby to launch herself at Bolin. Unfortunately, he was able to repel her, following up by charging towards the two girls; their attempts at halting his advanced proved to be unsuccessful as he avoided their attacks and reached an orange crystal behind them, sliced off a piece, and tossed it across to Reese, who fused it with her board and changed its aqua green colors to red. With a wink to Blake, she sped off and used the now-heated hover board to free Nadir from his icy snare.

Reese turned back around and attacked Blake again, slamming her board into her blade before propelling herself backwards and knocking Blake through an ice pillar, causing V to grimace and grip his cane a little tighter. After dodging a follow up slam, Blake launched the pistol section of Gambol Shroud into a a nearby glacier and swung around behind it, creating a shadow clone and hiding from Reese. When the skater girl came around and attacked the double, Blake threw her weapon out, tripping Reese on the ribbon and kicking her out of the arena, resulting in her Aura to deplete to the red zone and a ring out.

As V applauded, Port commentated, "Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level!"

"Oh, she really should have worn a helmet!" Oobleck added.

Back in the fight, Arslan used her rope dart to avoid a pursuing Yang. Nadir flipped into the area the two had recently traversed and attempted to fire at Weiss. The Schnee heiress simply summoned a black glyph that launched Bolin at him before creating a whirlwind below the two helpless teammates and slamming them together and summoning another glyph to form an ice fist that grabbed them, morphed into a ball, and rolled towards the edge of the arena. Unfortunately for Weiss, this plan was unsuccessful as Arslan intercepted the icy sphere. After forming a stance, she struck the ball with her palm, shattering it and releasing her teammates from their cold prison.

Their momentary success was temporary, however, as RWBY swiftly formed a counter attack. Weiss used her rapier to create a ice slide-like structure that Yang skated up using shotgun propelled blasts. Blake tossed her weapon to Yang about halfway through. As Yang reached the end, Blake spring-boarded off Ruby to launch herself at the three remaining members of ABRN and whip a screaming Yang towards them. With a single devastating punch, their opponents were swiftly blasted out of the arena.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port announced.

Nero whooped and V applauded as they rose from their seats.

"Well, we got some time to kill before our match, and I'm hungry," Nero said, "What about you?"

"Considering my breakfast consisted of a piece of toast and the workout that was getting here, I'm pretty hungry," V agreed as Nero looked at him quizzically.

"What, didn't you just ride an airship like everyone else?" he asked.

V sighed, "Well, after I woke up—"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"—and then I ended up at your seat and hit you," V finished as the two of them walked through the crowd in the myriad of tents and small shops that made up a sort of fairgrounds.

Nero remained silent at the story for a few moments before simply replying, "That's pretty fucking cool."

"And exhausting. For the love of all things, please do not leave me to have to perform such a thing again!" V pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, hey! There's Ruby!" Nero said, abandoning the topic of conversation (and V) to join her as she and her team sat at a small stand with a sign saying "A Simple Wok." V huffed at his teammate's quick disregard for his story and complaints before following after him.

"What?!" they heard Weiss complaining as they approached, "How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Blake frantically looked around and tried to move the large bowl of noodles and fish towards her, but the shopkeep simply zipped over and yanked it away, causing her to groan a "Noooooo!" in anguish as she slumped onto the countertop.

"Need some assistance?" Nero asked as he and V arrived at the scene, sitting on the side of the bar next to RWBY.

"Nero! And V!" Ruby exclaimed with her arms in the air.

"Aw, you don't have to," Yang said.

"But they could!" Blake exclaimed in desperation, causing V to chuckle at her reaction.

"Well, as long as we get to join. I haven't really eaten today," he said, handing his card to the shopkeep.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Sounds like you had an eventful morning," Yang commented as V relayed his story to the girls. They had all consumed a large amount of noodles and many empty bowls were strewn on the countertop.

"I'm happy you went through the effort to make it on time, though," Blake smiled.

"I'm still not happy you left behind V like that Nero," Ruby scolded, causing Nero to slump a little.

"Maybe I should ask you to reprimand him more. He'd probably be a little more disciplined then," V joked, causing Nero to level an intense glare at him.

"You try that and I'll shove that cane where the sun don't shine."

"Why would you bury it in the ground?" Ruby asked with her typical innocence to the situation, "That sounds rude."

Nero sweat dropped as Yang's eyes turned red, but thankfully Weiss diffused the situation by saying, "So, do you two believe you're adequately prepared?"

"Four, actually!" Griffon pipped up as he appeared on the countertop, startling the shopkeep, "Me and Shadow basically get to fill in as extra teammates!"

"But if they get knocked out, you've got nothing," Ruby pointed out.

"And if you make it into the next round, then won't you not be able to use them because of the two teammate rule?" Weiss added. V opened his mouth before shutting it and finally speaking.

"First off, I'm offended that you said_ if _we make it to the next round. And second," V leaned on his elbows and massaged his temples with his hands, "I guess we'll just have to figure something out. As for the first question, I do believe we are 'adequately' prepared."

"I'd say over-prepared. I mean what, we beat Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath, and you guys killed a lotta demons," Yang counted off on her fingers.

"I'm sure you'll do great," Blake encouraged V.

"Thanks, kitten," V smiled, causing Blake to blush at the nickname.

"Awwwww, you're both so cuuuuuuute!" Yang cooed.

"Oi!" Griffon squawked, "Could you two stop being all lovey-dovey? We gotta get our asses to the coliseum; our fight's starting soon!"

"Alright birdie, we'll get off our butts since you're so impatient," Nero avoided saying anything that might piss Yang off again, "See you later Rubes, Blake, Yangarang, Ice Queen."

"Oh, two can play at that game, Deadweight!" Weiss leveled a finger at him, causing him to slam the countertop.

[Nero will remember that.]

"Would team VN please report to Amity Coliseum," Professor Port's voice came over the speakers nearby.

"Yes. Like they were supposed to _several minutes ago_," Oobleck added.

"Okay, lets all calm down," V grabbed Nero's shoulder and started leading him away before the situation escalated further, "We'll see you all after the match."

"I swear to the _fucking _gods, if you call me that one more time, I will stop being so polite!" Nero shouted back to Weiss as he saw Team JNPR walking by.

"Hey guys—" Jaune started.

"Get the fuck out of my sight before I demolish you!" Nero cut him off.

"You really need to stop getting so upset over a nickname," V reprimanded him.

"If that's polite for you, I don't want to see you when you're rude," Griffon wisecracked before asking, "Say, V, do you think Neptune'll forgive me for stealing his toast earlier?"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"I'll never forgive you V!" Neptune declared as V and Nero stood opposite Team SSSN in the arena. V just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

**Sorry for the delay lads and ladies! I have been very busy with finals and Subnautica and Stardew Valley and Swimming and life in general, so I hadn't gotten around to uploading this chapter. I am working on the next one which hopefully I can get out on both Wattpad and here before Christmas. ANywho, see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Round One

**Sudden bursts of inspiration lead to finished chapter. Who knew? Anyway, enjoy this little tidbit of about 2.5K words while I work on procuring more.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"I'll never forgive you V!" Neptune declared as V and Nero stood opposite Team SSSN in the arena. V just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed while Nero got a little laugh out of the interaction.

"It was just a piece of toast," V said as he adjusted his vest.

"Team VN is certainly attracting a lot of attention today, being the smallest team in any Huntsman academy since Dante Redgrave roamed the halls of Beacon as a solo Huntsman," Port announced as the crowd cheered, "However, these young men will be facing off against possibly the most testosterone filled team we've seen so far. I'm of course talking about...Team SSSN!"

Neptune was still stewing in anger over his breakfast feud, but his teammates still waved to their cheering fans, many who held up pictures of their faces with hearts on them. V and Nero spared a glance up as well to try and find Team RWBY, though that was kind of impossible given the amount of people.

_Wonder what they're up to? _the two of them thought.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Good luck Neptune!" Weiss cheered.

Blake huffed in annoyance, both at her apparently traitorous teammate and a new problem. The spot that she and her teammates sat in had a group of fan girls in front of them. Unlike the ones for SSSN, this small group somehow got pictures of V and Nero to hold up. Blake growled in mild jealousy before snatching one of each despite the protests and handing the one of Nero to Ruby.

"Take this," she demanded.

"Wha—" Ruby was about to ask before it was shoved into her hands.

"Just take it and hold it up."

"Okay..." Ruby hesitantly complied as Weiss and Yang looked on, wisely not speaking a word to rile up the possessive cat next to them.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

V and Nero witnessed the scene from afar, each of them sweat dropping.

"Let's agree to never discuss this."

"Yep."

As they turned their attention back to the field, multiple holographic roulette wheels appeared, spinning between various symbols. The ones on V and Nero side landed on a yellow image of sunny dunes and rock formations, and as it did, the half of the arena behind them shifted into a desert like environment.

"Jeez, I don't want to get sand in my boots. That's such a pain," Nero groaned.

"Agreed," one of their opponents, Scarlet, concurred.

"Try sandals," V wisecracked as he gestured to his footwear. The only response was Nero flipping him off.

"Just be cool, man," Neptune whispered to Scarlet. As the last set of roulette wheels came to a stop, his advice became quite hypocritical.

"Oh boy, the ocean. How fun," Nero deadpanned.

"What's so bad with water?" V asked him.

"Well, nothing in particular. I just don't think it'll be very—" Nero was cut off as he looked at Neptune and noticed him shaking like a leaf in a breeze, "Hey, you good there man?"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"What's wrong with Neptune?" Ruby asked.

"I think—" Blake gave a small laugh before continuing, "I think Neptune's afraid of water."

Weiss simply facepalmed.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"3, 2, 1," Oobleck counted down, "BEGIN!"

As soon as the word left the Professor's mouth, the two teams began to advance, only to halt as Neptune bolted past V and Nero onto the top of one of the rock formations behind them.

"Neptune, what are you doing?" Sage asked.

"Oh, uh, just getting the high ground!" Neptune yelled.

"On the enemies' side?" Sun shouted exasperatedly as Scarlet shrugged off his cape.

"They'd never expect it!" he rebutted.

Nero shook his head and groaned, "Fuckin' shit."

"You aren't wrong," V replied to Neptune as Griffon appeared next to him, "But that doesn't make it a smart move."

"Open wide and say AAAAAAHHHHH!" Griffon shouted as electricity crackled through his feathers. Neptune had no time to react as a bolt of lightning obliterated the area he was standing on, sending him falling downward. Nero cocked his Devil Bringer back, waited a moment, and leapt up to meet the bluenette halfway.

He grabbed the teen mid fall and swung him around a few times before releasing him calling after him, "Have a nice trip!"

"And in a bizarre turn of events, V and Nero take the lead over Team SSSN with a ring out on Mr. Vasilias!" Port's voice came over the stadium speakers as Nero landed on the ground and took Red Queen off his back.

"Now then," V said, turning back to the rest of his opponents, "Where were we?"

"Just about to kick some ass!" Nero declared as he rushed forward, immediately being met by Sage. Nero swung down at his opponent, who blocked with his own fairly large sword, Pilgrim. The white haired teen was caught by surprise as Sun and Scarlet came up to cover their team mate from the sides. However, Nero revved Red Queen and slashed diagonally downward as he spun away from the attack, causing the remaining members of Team SSSN to step off a bit as he retreated back a bit.

"Fine job," V dryly commented as Nero dusted himself off and stood up while shooting a glare at him.

"You're not even doing anything."

"So it would seem," V smirked as he brushed a few stray black hairs back as they came to match the rest of his now paler locks. Sun's eyes widened as he remembered what that meant, but before he could shout a warning to his teammates, a black mass burst upward from the sand, flinging them in different directions and making the crowd go wild as Nightmare reared to its full height. V gave a smug look to Nero who huffed and looked toward the ship in the water where one of their opponents, Scarlet, had managed to recover and land on the mast. Without a word, Nero prepared to leap over, but V stopped him by resting his cane on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he brushed off the walking aid and looked back at V.

"Make sure you have a bit more of a plan this time," V cautioned.

"I was fine last time," Nero growled in response and motioned his head towards the golem, "And I'm sure you and him will keep 'em off my ass."

"That's not the point—" V started before Nero leapt away. Now alone, he turned towards Sun and Sage, now recovering, sighing, "We'll finish this conversation later."

As he climbed onto Nightmare with Shadow and Griffon flanking him, Nero had made it to the bow of the ship as Scarlet stood upon the mast.

"It's over Nero! I have the high ground!" Scarlet joked as he brandished his saber and pistol. Nero glowered up at him.

"You underestimate my power!" he shouted back as he jumped up with a flip and landed to the side of a startled Scarlet before drawing Red Queen and clashing blades in a rapid fashion, stepping back and forth along the fairly narrow log that they fought upon.

Meanwhile, V ducked under a fast attack by one of Sun's clones as Nightmare fired a small beam at the spot the monkey Faunus stood. Sun dodged out of the way just in time as an explosion consumed the area to his left. Sage attempted an attack at the back of the golem to get a strike on V, but Griffon swooped in and knocked him toward Shadow, who grabbed him with a few tendrils and whipped him around before throwing him into the large mountain on their side.

However, in the middle of beating them back, V jumped off Nightmare's back and landed a little shakily as the golem returned to tattoos and recolored his hair.

"Unfortunate," V mused as Griffon and Shadow regrouped with him and Sun and Sage recovered from the onslaught, "I need more time..."

Back on the boat, Nero was overpowering Scarlet. The red head simply couldn't compete with the overwhelming blows Nero was beginning, and he was beginning to grow tired. As Nero brought down his sword again, he didn't relent this time, fully intent on sending Scarlet down the mainmast and through the deck, but just as he began to overpower him, Scarlet grabbed his pistol and shot the grappling hook around his leg and sweeping his feet out from under him.

Nero was caught off guard and fell of the side of the mast, coming to a sudden stop as Scarlet used him as a counterweight to lower himself back to the ground. The unexpected stop caused him to lose his grip on his sword and made Blue Rose fall out of its holster.

"How's the weather up there?" Scarlet joked as he looked up.

Nero simply growled a "Fuck you!" in response.

V dodged a blow from Sun's gunchucks by surfing away on Shadow and immediately ducked under a swing by Sage. As they prepared for another strike, he grabbed onto Griffon and took off, landing on the mountain before looking towards his partner to find him incapacitated. With a sigh of annoyance, he glanced to Griffon who huffed.

"Alright, I'll go save the raging Deadweight," he said as he flew off and blasted Scarlet with lightning, causing him to lose his grip on his pistol/grappling hook and release Nero from his suspended position. As the redhead recovered, he heard the revving of an engine. He sweatdropped as he turned to find a very pissed off Nero with a now flaming Red Queen.

He was promptly sent screaming through the air into the out of bounds zone.

As Griffon was saving Nero, V returned his attention to the approaching Sun and Sage. He waited a moment. And another. And another.

And another.

And finally, when they were close enough to leap at him, he resummoned Nightmare from within the mountain. The large mass tackled into the two students and taking them across the arena before slamming them into the water and disappearing again.

V stood up and smiled as Griffon began to charge up a large lightning strike, but his eyes widened as he saw Nero suddenly leap at the recovering Sun and Sage with Red Queen blazing, probably still high on adrenaline. Thinking quickly, he had Shadow tackle Nero to the side and away from danger. Sun and Sage were surprised by the move, but they didn't realize what was going on until a lightning bolt crashed into them and arced through the water, practically frying them and making their aura drop like rocks.

"And so, Team VN moves on to the doubles round!" Port declared as the crowd erupted into cheers, "You know what I call that victory?"

"_Shocking_?" Oobleck wittily replied.

"No, _well earned_. What you said was stupid."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

In a bar on another side of town, a man sat on a stool and took a swig from the glass in front of him as the bartender wiped down another one.

"Now that was a match!" the bartender commented.

"Heh, that was a mess!" the patron scoffed with a slight slur in his words.

The bartender gave him a look as he replied, "Come on man, you didn't like them or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?"

The man stared down before looking behind him as an Atlesian airship decorated with ribbons flew by outside the establishment. With a sigh, he said, "That one," and finished his drink. He stood up shakily and slammed the glass on the counter, threw down a few Lien, and as he drunkenly strolled off, said "Happy Vytal Festival!"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Man, that was so close! And a bit scary!" Ruby commented.

"Well, looks like your boyfriends made it to the next round!" Yang jokingly jabbed at Blake and Ruby, the latter blushing profusely and, unfortunately, to far away from her sister to smack her.

Blake glanced down as Nero got up and dusted himself off, shooting a glare at V as the latter came over to help. Nero brushed him off and hopped off the edge of the arena and stormed away to the exit. V was about to respond, but instead shut his mouth and opted to drop down and follow him, but not before looking up at Team RWBY's spot in the stand and giving Blake a small wave.

Over the sound system, Oobleck announced, "And that concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"

"_Well_," Yang said after they recovered from the unexpected volume change, "Let's go congratulate them!"

As the four got up and began to walk away, Weiss suddenly stopped, looking up at something passing the Colosseum and halting Ruby behind her.

"Um, what are you looking at?" Ruby asked her distracted teammate before looking over as well. to find the ribbon adorned Atlas ship passing by.

Weiss's face became one of a mixture of joy and anxiety as she simply stated, "She's here!"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"What the hell was that?"

"What the fuck was _that_?"

"What was what?"

"What was with the whole thing with knocking me down like that?"

V and Nero argued back and forth as they walked through the hallways back towards the viewing area as they left the fighting grounds.

"I was about to shock the water you almost got caught in it!"

"I would have been fine! I would've gotten clear in time!"

"And if you didn't?"

"Well, I guess we'll never know now, will we?"

"You're not taking this seriously."

"Why should I?"

V suddenly slammed Nero into the wall with Shadow who held him pinned there.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully. This may just be a fun tournament, but regardless of that, this is practice for when we go out into the real world. If you think that every time you can go in guns blazing against every bad guy you find, you. Are going. To _die_. Not every fight is going to be The Breach, where you're swinging a magic sword around and kicking a bunch of mindless drones around with barely a plan. One day, you are going to try do that against someone who outclasses you, and you. Will. Fail," V explained with a low, but sharp, tone.

"Well seems if this is practice for a real fight, I should be using the Yamato then, huh?" Nero motioned his head toward his Devil Bringer.

"Nero, that sword could one day be removed from you. You'll have to learn to fight with and, currently, without it."

"Well what about your familiars huh? Especially with that big one that's basically invincible."

"And unlike a sword that could potentially teleport someone across the world or into another dimension, the main thing he can do is destroy things and for a limited amount of time. Besides, I'm fairly certain they'll be with me for a long time," V calmly responded as he dropped Nero and recalled Shadow, "Just remember what I told you."

"Okay _Dad_," Nero mockingly huffed as he picked himself off the floor and the two continued on their way.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

While the teenage angst was occurring, Dante shot up from his bed, currently shirtless as a pizza box that had been laying on his chest flew across the room from the sudden movement. He stood up in his temporary office/living space Ozpin had given him.

"My Party Senses are tingling," he muttered as he moved to the window and looked out across campus to find the Atlas ship that had been flying through Vale coming towards the landing pad. A large grin broke across his face as he whipped around and grabbed his jacket off a chair, throwing it on as he picked Rebellion up from a corner and hefted it over his shoulder.

"This place just got interesting," he cheered as he kicked open the door and began strutting off, leaving the door to close behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Brawl in the Family

Weiss,and Ruby ran up the main avenue of Beacon, heading towards the docking bay for the airships.

"Hey Weiss! What's going on? Who is _she_?" Ruby called to her teammate as they suddenly stopped, prompting her to do so as well. Weiss simply smiled.

"Winter," she said as they watched the aforementioned woman descend from her airship escorted by Atlas guards.

"Wait..." Ruby put the pieces together, "Your sister?"

Weiss cupped her hands around her mouth and called out, "Winter!"

As the elder Schnee sibling turned to the source of the noise, the two girls ran up towards her.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss said excitedly causing Ruby to give her a slightly shocked sideways glance at her uncharacteristically joyous attitude. Weiss suddenly composed herself,curtsying and speaking in a more proper manner, "I mean...your presence honors us."

Winter looked around as she approached the duo, "Beacon, it's been a long time. The air feels...different."

"Well, it is Fall, so I guess it's probably colder," Ruby said awkwardly. Weiss, embarrassed by her leader's attitude, punched her in the arm, making her grunt in pain and fall down.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked her sister, both of them ignoring Ruby.

"Classified," was Winter's monotone response.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified," Winter replied again.

"Of course," Weiss politely responded.

The three stood in silence. Ruby glanced around passively before saying, "Well, this is nice. I think..."

Despite her earlier formal attitude, Weiss burst with excitement again, "You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" before discreately whispering, "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its..._bureaucracy._ That is not why I came," Winter interrupted her sister's rambling.

"Right! I'm sorry," Weiss immediately apologized.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter," the operative scolded.

"But, we won!"

"Only a novice would refer to _that_ as a victory. I counted at least _three_ strikes missed," Winter continued to reprimand Weiss. She then turned to the robotic soldiers behind her, ordering, "Leave us." After the droids had moved away, she looked at Weiss again and smiled warmly, "How have you been?"

Weiss reciprocated the change in tone, "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

She was immediately cut off by Winter smacking her across the face, saying, "Silence, you _boob_! I don't recall asking about your _ranking_, I'm asking how you've _been_. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well...there's Ruby," Weiss referred to the third girl in the conversation who hadn't spoken up much.

Unfortunately, her next spoken phrase was, "Heh, _boob_."

"I see.." Winter regarded the red cloaked girl, " So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately...underwhelming."

Ruby, unsure what to say, simply said, "Um, thanks?"

"Greetings, Ruby Rose," she greeted, "I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Ruby saluted before attempting to curtsy, "The honor is in my...court!"

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster," Winter explained, folding her arms, "But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss asked excitedly as she began to walk with Winter, the four androids behind them following.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only _look_ unstable."

"_Bunk beds_?"

Ruby waved at the two as they walked off, "I'll catch up- I mean, I will...reconvene with you both... at a later..." Ruby stumbled over her words and thought for a moment before finishing, "Juncture! At a juncture."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

As Weiss and the androids entered the courtyard, a figure observed from afar. Eventually they began to stagger past some students as they caught up to the two robots furthest from the Schnees, decapitating one and chucking its head towards them.

"Hey!" he called out. The group turned to find a black-haired, red eyed man with a red cape holding one of the destroyed bots, "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, _Ice Queen_."

As he tossed the body aside, Winter ordered "Halt!"

Weiss, assuming this nickname was once again being leveled at her, stormed up to the interloper, "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

"Sssshhhh," he shushed her as he pushed her aside, "Not you, _you_."

The man pointed at an irritated Winter, "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you."

The drunken man squinted, "So it would seem."

As Winter was about to retort, two gunshots rang out, dropping the droids that stood next to her. Behind them, stepping forward was Dante in his only his signature red jacket and a pair of black pants with Ebony and Ivory in his hands and Rebellion strapped to his back.

"Well, I came expecting a party after seeing that expensive lookin' airship. Only a little bit surprised to see you here, Qrow," Dante smirked as he holstered his guns.

"Oh great, the _other_ miscreant," Winter huffed as Qrow chuckled.

"Looks like the gang's all here," the drunk said, "And you even went with the classic 'No shirt, only jacket' shtick you always used to try make the ladies swoon, Dante."

"What do you mean? I just dressed like this because I thought it was cool!" Dante cocked his head to the side, genuinely confused at Qrow's implications, causing the scythe wielded to sigh in disappointment.

"You realize you both just destroyed Atlas Military property," Winter scowled.

"Anyway, I was just too rushed to grab a shirt. Kinda passed out after a night of pizza and strawberry sundaes and woke up to this," Dante paid Winter's comment no mind as he continued talking to Qrow, who simply grunted.

"Of course you did. You've got a problem with that stuff."

"Says the perpetual drunk."

"Touche."

"Are you two going to keep ignoring me?!" Winter demanded.

"Hey, cool your jets, Little Miss Specialist, we're just having a friendly conversation," Dante replied.

"Wait, you all all know each other?" Weiss asked, clearly confused at the situation unfolding before her.

"Unfortunately," Dante grinned, "Welcome to dysfunctional work relationships!"

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you," Qrow looked back to the target of his ire.

"It is in the title," Winter replied haughtily.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

"Oof, need some ice on that Winter? Actually, I'm pretty sure you're cold enough to deal with that one," Dante shook his head.

"If you both will not hold your tongues, I will gladly remove them," Winter spat.

"Yikes, that was quite cold. I think you're still feeling a little chilly Snow Queen. Need some blankets? Maybe a pizza? Those always-"

Dante was cut off as Winter shot forward with her sword drawn.

Before she could react, he said, "Royal Guard!" and parried the strike with his hands. He leapt up as Qrow swiped at Winter, but the Specialist blocked his attack easily. She glanced upwards to see Dante balancing on top of a nearby lamppost. She barely noticed his sword was missing before she and Qrow had to break away from their clash as a flaming kick, courtesy of Balrog, came crashing down to the pavement.

With a glare, Winter shot forward, stabbing at the man in red. Dante responded in kind with a cocky grin, sidestepping just out of the way and launching a straight jab towards her face as she dodged away. However, Qrow , who was just going in for a surprise attack against Winter, ended up getting barely clipped as he, too, avoided the strike.

"Hey! Watch it!" he complained.

"I never said we were on the same side! Threes are always more fun anyway!" Dante shrugged as Winter attacked again. The three Huntsmen continued to block, strike and dodge each other's attacks, remaining in the circle just in front of the courtyard.

On the sidelines, a large group of students had gathered to watch the confrontation, including Ruby who had finally caught up to Weiss.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Some crazy guy is attacking my sister! And to make matters worse, Dante showed up and aggravated the situation!"

"Oh no! Who would do such a—THAT'S MY UNCLE!" Ruby suddenly became excited as she turned to see the fight unfolding.

"What?!"

"KICK THEIR BUTTS UNCLE QROW!"

"Uh...TEACH THEM RESPECT WINTER!"

While most of the students were invested in the fight in front of them, a certain silver haired teen walked by in the background. After doing a double take, he stepped back to observe the situation. His eyes widened, and he immediately turned and ran toward the dorms.

The fight was growing much faster and more intense. Winter and Qrow moved back and forth, exchanging blows before Dante interrupted by dropping in with a flaming pole weapon. As they recovered and counterattacked, he once again swapped to Balrog and dropped to the floor, kicking at both of them with breakdance-like moves. He caught Qrow in the legs, knocking him over, but he missed Winter. As Dante stood up, Winter, she managed to hit him in the face with the pommel of her sword, making him grunt in surprise.

"Jeez, of all the places to hit me, why would you want to try to mess up my face?" Dante complained with a grin as he turned back, switching to Rebellion and slashing down at Winter. The Specialist managed to react in time, making a glyph under her that launched her backwards into the air as the sword collided with the pavement, fracturing it into many pieces. She landed a ways back on the grass, smirking.

Her expression changed to one of shock as Dante shouted "Trickster!" and teleported right in front of her before rapidly stabbing in her direction. She deflected a few blows before attempting to vault over Dante. Unfortunately for her, Qrow had recovered and came flying in, forcing her to block and get knocked away, leaving Qrow to fight Dante. After he landed, he took a quick swipe at the demon hunter. Dante laughed a bit as he jumped and landed on the flat of the blade after it completed its swing. He mockingly yawned, mildly pissing off Qrow as Dante jumped far off the blade all the way to the top of the arches surrounding the courtyard.

He was surprised by the appearance of Winter, who scaled the pillars to intercept him. The two clashed back and forth a few times when suddenly, Qrow began to shoot up at them with his weapon's gun attachment. Dante drew Ebony in his left hand, returning fire as he continued to duel Winter atop the arches, both of them dodging and moving further around the circle to avoid the attacks.

A solid hit finally seemed to land, engulfing the area around Dante and Winter with dust. Qrow shifted his weapon back from its gun form as Dante warped in front of him and they locked blades. However, both turned to find Winter now heading right for them, her sword transforming and giving her a second blade in her other hand. They backflipped away as she struck the ground where they previously stood. The three of them once again began clashing blades, rapidly dashing about the walkway and moving back towards the place they started. Finally, Dante got a lucky shot at Qrow with enough force to knock him far away, but immediately after he had to dodge a two-sword strike by Winter from behind, placing him between the two.

Dante drew Ebony and Ivory once more aiming them at Qrow and Winter, while Qrow got into a stance with his sword held in a reverse grip behind him. Winter leveled another glare as she stabbed her right hand sword downward, creating a glyph that summoned numerous birds. Dante Royal Guarded them while Qrow put a hand in front of his face, swiping at any that got two close. The avians circled each of them when suddenly, a blast of red energy from Dante's hand obliterated them.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Dante taunted. As Winter seethed, he simply raised his hand up, doing a 'come at me' gesture.

Winter summoned a glyph behind her, the gears in Qrow's weapon turned as it began to change form once again, and Dante remained weaponless with a grin. Suddenly, Qrow seemed to notice something behind Winter causing him to stop the transformation of his weapon and stow in on his back.

Winter was confused at his reaction for a moment, but Dante decided to egg her on by saying, "Come on, you can do it! Over here!"

She was officially done with these jesters'...shenanigans. With a shout of rage, she launched forward, fully intent to skewer them. However, she halted with her blade just in front of Dante's chest as an authoritarian voice called out, "Schnee!"

Ignoring Dante's grin, she turned to find General Ironwood standing opposite them. She quickly stood at attention, "General Ironwood, sir!"

"What on the world do you think you're doing?" he inquired as Qrow and Dante stood next to her.

"He started the altercation, sir!" she indicated towards Dante, who looked indignantly earth her.

"_Actually_, that's not true," Qrow stepped in, "_She_ attacked first."

Ironwood remained stoic, "Is that right?"

Winter looked a bit embarrassed as Dante gave a little fist-bump to Qrow, simply looking down in shame.

Ironwood looked around at the assembled students before turning to the other two 'adults.'

"And you," he stepped forward, looking at Qrow, who jokingly glanced around in conclusion before pointing to himself.

"What are you doing here?" he continued.

"I could be asking you the same thing," the drunk countered.

"I-"

Before Ironwood could continue his little interogation, a newcomer said, "Now, now, everyone, there is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colessieum, that I can assure you has better seats...and popcorn."

The gathered people looked to see Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walking onto the scene.

"Break it up everyone!" Glynda ordered as she glared at Dante, Qrow, and Winter, "We will take care of this mess."

Ironwood adjusted his collar and looked to Winter, saying, "Let's go."

The two of them, followed by a small group of Atlas androids, walked away, leaving Dante and Qrow behind. Ruby suddenly leapt out from the crowd, shouting, "Uncle Qroooooow!"

Qrow grunted as his niece clung to his arm. He lifted his arm (and her) in amusement as she said, "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"

"Nope," Qrow smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Wait, she's your niece?" Dante pointed at Ruby.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh! Well in that case I should probably let you know she really likes this one dude-"

"Qrow! Dante!" Ozpin called to the two, causing the former to drop Ruby, "A word please?"

As Glynda repaired the courtyard with her Semblance, Qrow whispered to Ruby, "I think I'm in trouble."

"You kinda did destroy our courtyard," Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, I did," he fist bumped her and began to walk away with Dante, "Catch you later kid. And we will discuss this boy you're apparently dating."

"We're not-!" Ruby tried to argue as she turned beat red, but Qrow was too far away.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense," Weiss said as she walked next to her friend.

"Y-your just mad because he whooped butt," Ruby responded, recovering from her Uncle's accusation.

"If anything that was a draw!" Weiss argued.

"Actually, I think Dante would've won that fight!" a random student off to the side said. As the two girls glared at him, he immediately shut up and hurried away.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Later that evening, Ironwood patiently waited with his arms crossed in Ozpin's office. In contrast to him, Winter paced back and forth. She stopped as the elevator opened, revealing a smirking Dante and Qrow with a more annoyed Glynda and a stoic Ozpin.

"What were you thinking?" Winter asked as they stepped into the room.

"If you were one of my men, I'd have you shot!" Ironwood added.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself," Qrow said, taking out a flask as Dante snorted at the comment.

"While I wouldn't_ condone _either of their behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation," Glynda pointed out.

"He was drunk!" Winter argued.

"Man's always drunk," Dante laughed. They all turned to see Qrow chugging from the flask. Before stopping, glancing at them, and stowing it again.

Ozpin stared at Qrow in shock for a few moments before sighing and sitting behind his desk, saying, "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks!" Ironwood continued, "You can't just go dark like that out in the field!"

"I'm not one of your 'special operatives,' _JImmy_," Qrow retorted.

"_General_," Winter corrected.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling _you_, our enemy is here."

Ironwood leaned against Ozpin's desk, "We know."

"Oh! Oh, you know!" Qrow threw his arms up exasperatedly, "Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow-"

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this? " Qrow pulled out his scroll and pointed to it, "That's the _SEND_ button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised."

"Hold up!" Dante interrupted pointing a finger at Winter, "Before we keep going, why is she even here?"

Ironwood paused for a moment before ordering, "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship."

"But sir!" she protested.

"Winter," he said, this time with more authority in his voice, "_Leave_."

"Yes sir," she saluted before tuning on her heel and walking to the elevator, shooting Dante a dirty look as she left.

After she exited, Ironwood gestured to Qrow, "Go on."

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for condition," Qrow explained, taking a swig from his flask again.

Goodwitch exclaimed, "What?"

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow got into Ironwood's face, "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

"Discreet wasn't working," Ironwood defended, placing his Scoll on Ozpin's desk. It projeted images of Vale, Beacon, and Amity Coliseum as he explained, "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" Qrow pointed to the man, "He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the _real_ fight that's in front of us!"

"And I am grateful."

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would _act_. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Dante laughed out loud, "You serious, Jimbo? You know what we're dealing with here? People see a giant air fleet, and they get scared. Fear makes Grimm show up, and given my previous venture with Nero and V, now Queenie-poo has somehow gotten her hand on demons, too. If she's got her hands on any of the big boys, they'll tear through your ships like paper."

"A guardian is a symbol of comfort," Ozpin added, "But an army is a symbol of conflict. This is one of the few times I believe Dante has provided some insight you'll agree with. People will wonder, 'If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?'"

"So then, what would you suggest we do?" Ironwood glared at them

Ozpin sipped his coffee before saying, "I suggest we find our guardian."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Meanwhile, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were all in their dorm room. Mercury sat on the ground, Emerald reclined on the bed, and Cinder paced in front of Mercury.

"And you're sure it was him?" she interrogated.

"Drunk, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. Yeah, it was him," Mercury nodded.

"What should we do?" Emerald asked, "Dante's here, they have the Yamato, and now Qrow's arrived."

Cinder thought for a moment before declaring, "We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend," she picked up her scroll and sat on the desk by the door, "Speaking of which...it appears we have a new access point."

"Anywhere good?" Emerald sat up.

"You could say that...go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow."

The two nodded and gave their assent, leaving Cinder to scroll through the now-accessible Tournament matching system.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight..." she smirked, setting the first round to be Emerald and Mercury against Coco and Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Well! Guess who's back boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! I've suffered a lack of motivation and life kinda sucks, but I finally got this chapter done! Quick announcement, I'm planning to have another book to write alongside this series just to try to make it so I can switch between them depending on what I'm feeling at the time. Despite the 100 some-odd ideas I've had over the past three years, I've pretty much narrowed it down to two, and I'll have you guys recommend which one you want in the comments and maybe have a poll on my account page to help me decide which one based on a title and quick description.**

**Option 1: A Witcher, a Mage, a Cowboy and an Assassin Walk Into A Bar **

Not a final title, but currently the best I got. It's an Overlord story with character inspiration from other properties (Witcher, Vainglory, and League being the main ones). It's basically another Guild being transported to the New World instead of Ainz Ooal Gown and while it'll follow some similar plot points n the beginning, I intend to have it branch into its own thing as it progresses since these are entirely different characters with different personalities and plans etc.

**Option 2: Turned Up To Eleven**

Once again, not a final title. Basically, it takes place in LoL's Pentakill/KDA/True Damage Universe (Music-verse? Idk). Main character is pretty much Vox from Vainglory as a DJ/music artist with a small, mostly local following that through a series of unexpected events ends up getting rapidly catapulted into the limelight and has to deal with his newfound popularity.

**Some of these names (most likely Vainglory) might not be familiar, so I'd say check them out before deciding. Anyway, Thanks for checking in, don't forget to vote for which story you want more, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Buh-bye!**


End file.
